megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Albert W. Wily
is the main antagonist of the original Mega Man series, appearing in every game as the antagonist but not necessarily as the final boss. In the Mega Man series, Wily resembles a stereotypical mad scientist as he schemes to take over the world, creating several robots to help him. Through Wily's schemes were stopped time and time again, this did not stop him from being recorded in history as a legendary mad scientist, his legacy continuing even into the next century. He even appears consciously active long after the demise of his mortal body, playing a significant role in the Mega Man X series. History Before the first Mega Man Dr. Wily was at one time Dr. Light's classmate in the university, however he became a bitter rival during their professional lives. Wily and Light partnered to create robots, being responsible for advancements in the field of robotics. Though Wily won many awards in his time, he was consistently upstaged by Dr. Light, and this wounded his pride. After being shunned from professional circles due to the nature of the experiments he did, and his pride being wounded by Dr. Light, he went missing for a long time. Unlike his MegaMan Battle Network series counterpart, where both he and Light have a family, nothing is known about his personal life and past, except that in the Ruby-Spears cartoon he remembered "Not having toys like the other kids." After this, Dr. Light completed Proto Man, the first humanoid robot with feelings. However, Proto Man had a defect in his Solar Reactor, and he left LightLabs fearing to be changed, wandering around the world on his own. Dr. Wily came across him (presumably when he had fallen unconscious or broken) and repaired him, giving him a new nuclear core. Unfortunately for Proto Man, a defect still existed. Dr. Wily began to create plans to conquer the world, while Dr. Light continued creating robots to help humanity. After a unknown time, Wily enacted his evil scheme: exclaiming he would achieve this by stealing six (eight in Mega Man: Powered Up) of Dr. Light's industrial Robot Masters and reprogramming them. Mega Man During the events of Mega Man, Dr. Wily used Dr. Light's robots to take over Monsteropolis/Monstropolis (a city created in the American instruction manual). He is foiled by the Super Robot Mega Man, that he saw no potential in when he reprogrammed the other robots. Mega Man 2 Dr. Wily returns in the second game trying to get revenge, this time creating eight of his own robots to defeat Mega Man, but once again fails. Mega Man 3 In the third game, Dr. Wily discovers an old robot (believed to be made of alien technology) and reprograms him as Shadow Man. From here, he also creates 7 other robots to battle Mega Man, as well as the eight Doc Robots. But first, he pretends to be a good guy and helps Light build Gamma, a giant robot meant to bring world peace. During this time period, Dr. Wily steals Gamma and tries to kill Mega Man. Mega Man 4 Dr. Wily managed to kidnap Kalinka, daughter of the scientist Mikhail Cossack. Dr. Cossack was blackmailed into using his elite robots to fight against Dr. Light and Mega Man. Mega Man and Proto Man helped Dr. Cossack free Kalinka, and stop Dr. Wily. Mega Man 5 Dr. Wily tries to get revenge on both Proto Man and Dr. Light. He creates Dark Man, a robot with the ability to disguise himself like Proto Man to frame him. Dark Man kidnaps Dr. Light and lures Mega Man out to his doom. Unfortunately for Dr. Wily, the real Proto Man saves the day. Mega Man 6 Dr. Wily dons the persona of a billionaire named Mr. X (possibly having lived under the pseudonym for a long time). As Mr. X, he calls for a world tournament of the greatest fighting robots. He then reprograms them all to try and take over the world. Mr. 'X' is thwarted as usual, this time resulting in Mega Man sending him to jail. Mega Man 7 Dr. Wily knew he would eventually be imprisoned, so he had built four robots to search for him if they went without input for six months. He also built Bass and Treble sometime before his imprisonment. He was freed from prison by these robots and used Bass to get close to Mega Man. Wily was defeated once again. Mega Man 8 Dr. Wily recovered 'Evil Energy' from a robot that fell from space. He used this energy to power his robots. In this game, Bass may have already turned away from Dr. Wily. Duo, another extra-terrestrial robot hunting for the Evil Energy, helps Mega Man defeat Dr. Wily. Mega Man & Bass In this game, it is revealed that Dr. Wily built King as a new prototype for a future generation of robots. He even reveals plans for a King II. Bass and Mega Man both destroy Wily, leaving him in the dust once again. Mega Man 9 Dr. Wily begged for mercy, apologizing for all the wrongdoings he has done in the past. He claims to change his ways for the good, yet mentions that Dr. Light has become a bad guy because Dr. Light's robots are causing havoc to the city, according to the video. He also states that he is willing to create robots to combat these evil robots, in exchange for donations. However, after defeating the bosses, it is revealed that Dr. Wily persuaded the 8 robots by telling them that they are on their expiration date and will be dumped. After Dr. Wily's defeat, it is revealed that he was using a fake Dr. Light robot to frame Dr. Light. Dr. Wily escapes again after tricking Mega Man into thinking he had the real Dr. Light. At the end of the game, Mega Man shows nine of Wily's previous defeats. Other games In the Game Boy games of Mega Man I-V, Dr. Wily creates 'Rockman Killers', a special series of robots designed to destroy Mega Man. In these games, he is usually trying to kill Mega Man and fails. In Mega Man II, he travels into the future and kidnaps Mega Man, reprogramming him as Quint. He also tries to use a number of extraterrestrial robots to combat Mega Man in Mega Man V. Wily is a playable character in the game RockBoard. Mega Man X series Dr. Wily doesn't make an official appearance in the Mega Man X series, as he presumably died long before the series began, though how that occurred is unknown. It is revealed that he created Zero to be a powerful robot that would kill Mega Man and Bass or possibly X. It's believed that he used Bassnium, the energy he accidentally created while creating Bass, in Zero's creation. Zero was programmed with an urge to kill, and this program found its way into Sigma, becoming a virus. Keiji Inafune planned on Mega Man X5 being the last in the series. The references to Dr. Wily and how Sigma met him in Mega Man X5 are vague, although a recent interview revealed that he was integrated into the virus. In any case, it is known in Mega Man X5 that Dr. Wily somehow contacted and taught Sigma about the Virus and Zero, as well as giving Sigma two new bodies to inhabit. This allows one to infer that Wily either designed the virus, or was aware of it. Since Dr. Wily used the Time Skimmer (time traveling device) in Mega Man II to go into the future and kidnap Mega Man, he may have done so again to check on Zero and saw the state of the world. Dr. Wily should not be confused with Dr. Weil/Vile from the Mega Man Zero series. It hasn't been directly stated that the two characters aren't the same, but as well, it hasn't said they are. Weil is pronounced as "While", as in Wily. But, in Japan, the character's name is Dr. Vile, very different from Wily or While, or Weil. (He was renamed in America because VAVA, a Maverick, was renamed Vile in Mega Man X. To hold off confusion, Dr. Vile became Dr. Weil.) It should also be noted that there is a prominent theory that Serges from MMX2 is Dr. Wily. This is due partly to the manga, which claims they are the same. (Non-game sources generally create their own theories and ideas, and thus are not normally considered canon.) This comes from the fact that Serges states that the rebuilding of Zero is a Purification. Later in Mega Man X5, Sigma tries to reveal Zero's true power with the virus by Purifying him. Serges has worked with Sigma, seemingly understood Sigma's body and Zero's. Serges built at least one body for Sigma, and possibly the bodies that show up in X4 and X5. The theory that Serges is Dr. Wily is usually shunned because Serges seems to be a minor character, and Capcom hasn't made him a bigger villain. Those that are for this theory simply claim he is, but was a minor character to keep the focus on the main characters, (I.E. Sigma, Zero, X) and build up a mystery. A Dr. Wily-esque character in Mega Man X6, Dr. Isoc, is also believed to be Dr. Wily, which is supported by the fact that he is voiced by Takeshi Aono, the same Japanese voice actor of Dr. Wily. Achievements Dr. Wily holds a PhD in Robotic Engineering from Robert Engineering University. He's the four years consecutive runner-up of the LIT Manual Design Contest. He has won the Silver prize at the worldwide engineering grand prix and was a nominee for the Nobel Prize in Physics. Data Mega Man: Battle & Chase: *'Vehicle:' Skull Machine XX *'Body:' Bone Head Body *'Engine:' Nova Engine ("Super Nova Engine" in Japan) *'Wing:' Barrier Wing *'Tire:' Ultimate Tire Mega Man and Bass CD data He has created many robots to challenge and defeat Megaman. "Gha ha ha ha ha! I'm a genius!" Good point: Genius scientist Bad point: Incorrigible Like: World domination Dislike: Accepting defeat Quotes Mega Man: Powered Up *''"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily... The brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! Now, this may seem rather... sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem... Now to begin. Dr. Light, I'll be taking your precious [Master|robots!"'' *''"Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Farewell!"'' *''"Eight robots and they all end up like this. Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"'' *''"Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then come to my fortress, Castle Wily!"'' *''"If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would've been GENIUS! It's the ONLY mistake I've made in my LIFE!"'' *''"WHAT!? Why, you insolent FOOL! I will CRUSH you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation! The ULTIMATE combat robot! Wily Machine Number! NUHAHAHAHA!"'' *''"Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!"'' *''"HAHAHAHA!!! It's ALIVE again!! I'm a GENIUS!"'' *''"Why, you...! Augh! This calls for a temporary retreat!"'' *''"W-WHOOAAH! W-Wait a minute! I-I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I PROMISE! Please don't hurt me!"'' Mega Man 5 *''"Well done, Mega Man! I never expected you to defeat my powerful Dark Man robot!"'' *''"Dr. Light is a captive in my lab. Come if you dare! Ha, ha, ha."'' Mega Man 6 *''"It's time I've told the truth. I've been manipulating that fool, Dr. Wily from the very beginning!"'' *''"Now, I no longer need Wily's help! Come and face my power, Mega Man!"'' Mega Man 7 *''"Believe it, Mega Man. Bass and Treble are MY creations!"'' *''"I knew you would be stupid enough to trust him, and allow him access to the lab."'' *''"And now, Bass and Treble will use the enhancements meant for you and Rush! HAHAHAHAHA..."'' *''"Sorry about all the trouble. I'll go quietly..."'' *''"Y-You forget, Mega Man. Robots cannon harm humans..."'' Mega Man: The Power Battle *''"NOOO! My laboratory! Bass, what are you DOING!?"'' *''"The strongest, huh? You've been beaten by Mega Man before."'' *''"Whatever. You can fight with Mega Man all you want. The robot I'm making right now will blow the BOTH of you away."'' Mega Man 8 *''"Mega Man, so you've come! How did you find my secret base? I'm impressed!"'' *''"But you're too late! I've found something that's more powerful than this base!"'' *''"Now, the world is MINE! Gotcha!"'' *''"You're trapped now, Mega Man! You can't move, can you? With this incredible energy, I can't be beaten. It's time to say goodbye! Mega Man!"'' *''"Mwa ha ha ha... Looks like that robot can't move! Time to take care of the BOTH of you!"'' *''"Silence, fool! I'll defeat you and conquer the world!"'' *''"S...Sorry! I was wrong! Please forgive me!"'' Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *''"You always interfere with me."'' *''"Peace for humans and robots? What about MY robots, you metallic hypocrite? Do you destroy robots to bring THEM peace? What's the difference between my actions and yours? We are so alike, you and I!"'' *''"HA! What a cheap show! Thanks for being an idiot. I think I'll leave now."'' *''"Why do you oppose me, the one who created you?"'' *''"You know, I think I regret ever creating you, pompous robot!"'' *''"Funny you say that, you're actually right. I studied Mega Man, hoping to create a similar robot, and came across a powerful energy called 'Bassnium' purely by accident. And thus, I created you, Bass."'' *''"Currently, Bassnium is the most powerful energy on Earth. But not for long, hee hee! I've learned from my mistake, and I've created a new type of robot which is more powerful than you OR Mega Man!"'' *''"Don't be so overconfident. This robot's power level is FAR superior to yours. It's going to be some time before I complete this project, so you'd better get ready!"'' *''"With this and my other project complete, I'll take over the world!"'' Other media ]] *Wily appears in all episodes from the Mega Man animated series, where he served as the main antagonist. *Wily is one of the main antagonists in Captain N: The Game Master. *In Mega Man: Upon a Star, Wily and Mega Man are video game characters that went to Japan in the real world, and Wily is also a ninja. *In the manga Rockman Megamix, Wily wears shades and a tie with a skeleton motif. ]] Trivia *Wily's first name, Albert, is taken from "Albert Einstein", opposite to Dr. Light's first name, Thomas, taken from "Thomas Edison". However, unlike Dr. Light, Wily has some of a resemblance to the person he is based off of. *According to the American manual for the first Mega Man, Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's assistant and worked on his DRN series of robots. Though this story was reinforced by the Ruby Spears cartoon and later the PAL version of Mega Man Powered Up, it is not factual to the Japanese version of Wily's backstory. *In an article on PC World, Wily was voted as #39 of the top 47 "most diabolical video game villains of all time." *Master Albert of the Sage Trinity in Mega Man ZX Advent is named after Dr. Wily. True to his namesake, he is the main antagonist of the game. *In early Mega Man games and manuals, his name was occasionally mistranslated as Dr. Wiley. *Despite being a villain, Wily did create Zero, one of the main heroes of the X series, and the hero of the Zero series. Whereas Wily started the "War of the Machines" at the beginning of the Mega Man timeline, Zero was the one who ended it at the end of the Zero series. * Dr. Wily has an unnamed assistant, who makes his only appearance in Mega Man 3 (PC) as the pilot of CRORQ. Originally intended to jump out of the machine and beg Mega Man for mercy (much like Wily himself), in the final version, he never is seen outside of it, and is presumed dead when the CRORQ was destroyed.http://themechanicalmaniacs.com/articles/mmmcmysteries.php See also *Wily Machine *Wily Capsule Gallery Image:Wily1.jpg|Dr. Wily in the first Mega Man game. Image:Wily3.jpg|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 3. Image:Drwily.png|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 7. Image:Wily8.jpg|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 8. Image:WilyPU.jpg|Dr. Wily in Mega Man Powered Up. Image:SARWily.jpg|Dr. Wily in Super Adventure Rockman. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists